The Perfect Guy
by XMaison-de-FleursX
Summary: There's a new guy at East high, and him and Sharpay feel an instant spark. He turns out to be her perfect guy.Too bad the school's football captain likes Sharpay too. Who does Sharpay choose? It's popular versus perfect.


Sharpay opened her locker and got a book out

Sharpay opened her locker and got a book out. He best friend Gabriella suddenly giggled. Sharpay looked at her, a look of confusion on her face. Gabriella noticed this and smiled.

'The new guy's looking at you.' She teased.

Sharpay looked up from her locker and she glanced at the new guy. He had only just moved to East High. One of her other friends, Taylor McKessie had told her that he used to go to a school in New York. That was the good thing about Taylor. She always managed to find out information about people. Sharpay smiled at him a little. He noticed her looking and blushed, realising he had been caught. He turned away quickly and briskly walked down the corridor.

At this, Gabriella burst out laughing. 'Aw..that's so cute!' she giggled. 'The new guy has a crush on you!'

Sharpay glared at her and shook her head.

'He does not. You're just trying to be a matchmaker again Gabby.' Sharpay playfully teased her.

Gabriella crossed her arms and pouted like a five year old. 'I would be an amazing matchmaker. For example, I can already tell you guys are a match made in Heaven.' She replied.

Sharpay closed her locker and turned to look at her.

'Gabby! I don't even know the guy! He moved here _yesterday. _I haven't even talked to him yet.'

Gabriella shrugged. ' You both have Chemistry first. You can talk to him then.'

Sharpay looked at Gabriella curiously. 'How do you know he has Chemistry first?'

Gabriella shrugged again. 'Taylor told me.' She replied simply. This caused Sharpay to look even more confused.

'Okay I don't get it. How does Taylor know the guy's schedule? Don't you think that's a _little _weird?' Sharpay questioned her friend. Sharpay and Taylor were also good friends, but that doesn't mean Sharpay wasn't baffled by the way Taylor knew everything about everyone.

Gabriella smiled a little and raised an eyebrow. 'Shar…Taylor's a little weird. I don't even want to _know _how she knows. It's just one of life's little mysteries.'

The bell rang, echoing all around the school. Gabriella sighed. 'Well I'm off to English.' Her frown suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. 'Have fun with Lover boy.' And before Sharpay could say anything, she turned and walked down the hall.

Sharpay glared at her, even though she couldn't see it.

'Gabby, I told you!' she yelled after her friend. 'I don't even know the guy's name!'

'His name's Troy Bolton.' Her friend Taylor walked past, smiling. 'See you at lunch, hun.'

Sharpay's jaw dropped a little. 'I didn't even see her coming.' She whispered to herself. She glanced around the deserted halls.

'Uh-oh. Class!'

When Sharpay reached the chemistry lab, the teacher wasn't even there. She sighed with relief and took her usual seat, right beside her twin brother, Ryan.

'Hey Ry' she said. Ryan turned and smiled at her, but soon got back to talking to the person at the next table. Sharpay rolled her eyes and turned to the table behind her.

'Hey Chad' she smiled at him. He smiled back. 'Hey Shar.'

Chad Danforth was also Sharpay's friend. She wasn't as close to him as she was to Gabby and Taylor, but they were still friends. Their friendship had started when Chad had started dating Taylor.

It was only then that Sharpay noticed who was sitting beside him. It was the new guy, Troy Bolton. She smiled kindly at him. He smiled back. It was only then that Sharpay noticed how hot he was. He had shaggy brown hair, and mesmerizing blue eyes.

Chad nodded at Sharpay. 'This is Troy Bolton. The new kid.' Sharpay saw Troy look annoyed when Chad called him the new kid. She didn't blame him. It wasn't the best reputation to have.

Sharpay smiled at Chad. 'I know.'

Troy looked surprised. 'Wow. The word sure gets around fast here, doesn't it?'

Sharpay had to stop herself from laughing. ' Umm…yeah. It does' She decided not to tell him that she heard from her friend, who had probably been stalking him.

Troy glanced at the clock. 'Isn't the teacher coming? She's already fifteen minutes late.'

Chad shrugged. 'Probably not. Mrs. Besting never comes to class. It's pretty good actually.'

Sharpay agreed. 'Yeah. She's usually just skips class. Which is pretty awesome.'

Troy nodded, smiling. 'You know, I think I'm going to like Chemistry class.' Chad grinned. 'Why? Because you can look at Sharpay the whole time?'

Troy turned to Chad quickly. 'DUDE! I told you not to say an-'

Chad laughed. 'Chill dude. I'm kidding.' Troy looked embarrassed and suddenly became interested in the desk.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. 'Oka..yy.' She turned and started talking to the guy at the table next to her.

Troy glared at Chad. 'Well done. You've scared her off now.' Chad smirked. 'Why? Do you like her?' Troy looked at him, annoyed. 'I don't even know her.'

Chad shrugged. 'Oh well. Good luck.'

Troy glared at him again. 'What's that supposed to mean? I don't even like her!'

Chad shrugged, and smirked a little. 'We'll see.'

Before Troy could say anything, the teacher came into the classroom. 'Sorry I'm late. Right, open your books at page 165.'

The class opened their textbooks, groaning. Troy glanced at Sharpay in front of him. Chad noticed this and smirked, shaking his head. Didn't like her? Yeah right.


End file.
